


Here With Us

by orphan_account



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4801229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Matt find Josh in the mines instead of Mike and Sam</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The wind howled against the walls of the mines, the eerie screeches of wendigo’s nearby and the sound of trickling water was to be heard, the atmosphere was eerie and unwelcoming, the whole situation that everyone was unwelcoming but it was better knowing that help would come soon they prayed that it would come sooner than dawn and let this situation die down but god seems to have another plan for them.

Chris and Matt were currently down in the mines to find their friend Josh, a wendigo had grabbed him while he was in the locked shed, thankfully the wendigo spared him but it dragged him to a deeper part of this horror that they were in, Josh himself had no idea that wendigo’s had infested this mountain but even if he did try to understand his mind would wander elsewhere and lock his thoughts away and surround his mind with images of the unspeakable and the things that haunt him.

As the two young men wander further and further into the mine, the wind had died to into complete silence the water was still trickling but it sounded quieter and quieter, it let an uneasy feeling in the pits of their stomachs but they had to ignore it or else their minds would start to play images of their fears at times they had to stop to clear their heads, it was if they were walking into their minds but in reality they were walking into the wendigo’s den.

“Do you think he’s dead?” Matt spoke out of the blue, a clear unsteady voice in his throat, you could clearly hear the forced question that laid on top of his tongue.

Chris breathed through his nose and took a deep breath out and never answered Matt question instead he picked up his pace not that he was annoyed or angry at Matt’s question, Matt had a right to ask seeing as the possibility of Josh being dead is a 50/50 chance.

Matt lowered his head and mentally cursed at himself, he caught up with Chris they came into view with the opened planned mine, the water was still and looked deep before jumping into the water they had a look about first. Matt went to the right side hoping to find something that will give them a hint to where Josh was.

Chris to the left side just like Matt hoping to find something that would lead them to Josh but instead he found a grave that was empty as he walked towards it, he stood on something lifting his foot of it, he bent down and picked it, he checked the back just incase and he frowned as he recognized the writing.

It was Beth’s watch.

He sighed and put it in his pocket and called for Matt to come over.

“What’s up?” Matt asked from behind Chris while keeping an eye on the water and the caves in front of him.

“I found Beth’s grave” Chris solemnly answered Matt back and rubbed his face with his hand not caring if he gets mud on them even if he was never really close to Beth he still spoke to her and along with Hannah.

Matt frowned and placed his hand on Chris’s shoulder and closed his eyes saying a little pray for her, he took a sharp breath in and looked in front of him, spotting something in the corner of his eyes.

“Hold on..” Matt removed his hand and walked forward bending down to pick the item up, it wasn’t that far from Beth’s grave, he opened it up and started to read, his eyes slowly growing in fear, shock and yet with some regret.

Chris stood up and walked towards Matt, taken the item out of his hands as Matt was to busy looking towards the floor which utter shock, Chris was soon doing the same but instead he looked around shaking his head furiously.

“She can’t be, she can’t..” Chris mumbled to himself as he shaked his hair in fear. “

She ate her sister.. Chris she ate Beth!” Matt’s voice was now quivering as many emotions overcame him but he lifted his head and swallowed thickly and stood up, wiping away a few tears.

“I know, i know! Come on dude we have to find Josh!” Chris was already heading towards the drop that lead towards a door on the otherside, as they dropped down the cold water submerged their clothes.

“Fuuuck.. Oh fuck thats cold” Chris whispered to himself as he looked around making sure nothing is lurking in the water or lurking around on the walls, he didn’t realize that it got deeper until he felt his body getting colder, “Oh come on..” He mumbled.

Matt let out a couple of sharp breathes trying to ignore the cold water that was currently dancing around him thankfully they made it to the otherside and jumped up trying to shake the water off themselves which didn’t work in the end.

Chris walked forward and opened the door, the both of them startled by the mini flood and couple of heads that came out with it.

Both of them scrambled to the otherside as they stared at the heads that were either half chewed or un-touched, Chris noticed the strangers head straight away and couldn’t move due to shock, even though they only meet for a couple of minutes, he watched him die while trying to save him.

Matt slowly pulled Chris away from the strangers head, “Chris, w-we gotta find Josh, h-he could be in here” Matt found himself stuttering, he wasn’t fond of the whole decapitated death way, something about a lifeless head creeped him out and he really wished he wouldn’t find Josh that way.

Chris walked round the head, his eyes still fixated on it, his mind suddenly playing images of a dead and decapitated Josh flooded his mind to which he shaked his head and focused on one thing.

Find Josh


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spelling errors may be ahead

His body was aching to an extreme measure, cuts had started to appear on his bare and open arms a light trail of blood followed behind him, he could feel the blood slip from his body and run down his arms the warmth of it had let him know that he is still alive and this is not a dream, he could feel something dragging him but he had no strength to thrash as he was being dragged by the unknown he couldn’t remember much after being locked in the shed by his friends

. After revealing that he was the ‘psycho’ everything had went downhill from there, it wasn’t meant to go this far sadly it did and sadly it led to him being dragged away from his home and dragged away from his comfort zone.

He was alone.

The thing he hated the most was to be alone, the feeling had dragged its way up inside him and started to fill him like a water-bottle,it was starting to crush him only to disappear when he felt his body hit the ground, he wanted to open his eyes instead he closed them even tighter, a couple of tears escaped his pained eyes, he was afraid of what would or what was in front of him.

After finally gaining enough courage and strength he opened them to see nothing but darkness, a part of him was happy the other had fear, the two emotions had mixed together an uneasy emotion had flooded his body but can fear and happiness coexist with each other.

The answer is no.

He managed to drag himself up and shake off any dirt on him and wipe away the blood that was on him, his cheek hurt from Chris punching him and his head was bleeding and mostly likely scarred in a result of Mike’s anger.

He rubbed his face and started to walk forward to the only part of light that was available but instead he could hear small talking and whispering around him, he breathed deeply out his nose and ignored it, he stopped in his place as his breathing had started to lose control as he spotted his sister Beth in the dim light.

“No..no..” Josh had mumbled to himself and walked the other way but he didn’t make it far as his other sister Hannah had appeared on the other side, a sick grin on her face, slowly her face and along with Beth’s had started to decrease in colour.

This time Josh covered his eyes with his hands and started to scream at them to leave, his mind had started to create new images of his memories, his thoughts and his feelings, his mind was becoming his enemy and it was slowly destroying him.

He was in a state of madness.

Josh was now screaming louder and louder trying to fight off the horrors of his mind, his sisters had increased in size and was now towering over him, shouting verbal abuse to him they had the exact opposite of their real personalities, thats the way his mind plays him.

Fear fighting fear, the other trying to overtake to create the unspeakable images, ones that leave you stuck in the never ending nightmares that soon consume every feeling and thought, that is what he was currently fighting against.

He had to fight fire with fire.

Only he wasn’t strong enough for it, his body weak and frail if anyone was to touch him he would break, he felt like glass that even breathing could break him apart, he thinks that it would be better to ‘break’ to stop this nightmare that he was caught in, his friends would be better off without him.

“J..o..s..h” The eerie and raspy voice if his sister made him break contact with the ground and look up towards her, her face now fully bloody and broken as if she’s been attacked by something.

His mind took toll on what he was thinking and had created a wall around him, the wall was memories of his friends and family at first he thinks that this is the only piece of him is safe, of course it wasn’t.

The wall of memories had started to bleed and crack apart some of it spurting out intestines, eyes and skulls, now this made Josh really cower into himself as he watched his sister laugh around him, they duplicated themselves each one looking different from each other.

Some looked normal and healthy as if they were still alive, others had skin decreasing, then it had started to get more bloody some missing their jaws, eyes and heads then thats when it clicked him, it wasn’t his sisters.

It was his friends.

The intestines had started fill up the room along with tattering skills that had started to laugh at him along with the laughs of his sisters and friends, soon he felt his body being picked at and ripped.

“NO! STOP WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!!” His voice came out strangled and broken, his tears had now broken free from his bloodshot eyes, the bitterness of his tears were on the tip of his tongue.

“You’re nothing Josh!”

“No one wants you!”

“Death would be an easier option for you!”

“We can finally be a family again!”

Josh gripped his head and shook it, he has had enough of this, he has had enough of this pain, this horror and this living life, his emotions had started to lose control as he watched his memories fade, his friends fade to dust and blood, soon the feeling of the nipping at his skin had gone, the intestines and skulls that covered him had gone, his sisters looked down at him in disgust before leaning down.

“I’d be careful Josh..”

“There’s something in the shadows..”

He watched as they faded but he could see things staring at him from the shadows, he gave a defeated sigh and let his body fall forward, he was exhausted and fed up soon enough the growling in the shadows had stopped and his eyes had started to drop down in a sleepy state.

His mind was finally at rest and he felt the life that was drained from his body start to come back to him, although his defenses was down he knew that if he was to be killed by anything that lurked in these caves, it would be painless.

Thoughts of death had flooded his mind and to him it sounded normal to think of death, to know what it would feel like, would it be painless, would it be painful or would it be a sweet release from his life that he is 'living’.

This time his body goes still as he his subdued to a sleep that he will either wake up from or not. The bad thing about falling into an exhausted sleep is that he missed the creature that was coming out of the darkness and missed the voice’s that called for him.

It was Chris and Matt.

Or at least he hoped it was.. 


End file.
